Glory and Deathbringer's Moment
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After a harrowing day of being queen, Glory is met up with Deathbringer who tries to cheer her up. Set between the final chapter and the epilogue of the Brightest Night.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wings of Fire, only how the story goes. The characters and places from Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and Scholastic. Here is the third installment of my Wings of Fire moments series. And a personal congratulations to myself on my 50th entry on . I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Glory and Deathbringer's Moment**

It was noon on a sunny day in the Rainforest section of Pyrrhia. But all wasn't truly well within the Rainwing village. Glory paced around on one of the platforms for Sun Time. Her colorful face was scrunched up in frustration and agitation as she thought about what had just happened. There had been a small dispute between a Rainwing and a Nightwing. She had been told that the problem had been about the food harvesting for the tribes and they gotten into an argument about something that didn't really matter.

Glory sighed as she sat down in the middle of the platform. With frustration on her mind building up she rubbed the sides of her head to try and relax. But it was interrupted when a heavy thump sounded behind her. Not fully looking back she saw one of the few dragons who could both charm and annoy her. Deathbringer stood at the edge of the platform with a smirk on his face as he said, "Just another fun day of being queen, huh?"

"How would you know? You don't look like a queen." Glory shot back. Deathbringer chuckled at this before saying, "Funny. You can be really funny when you want to be."

"I wasn't trying to be funny and you know that." Glory deadpanned before looking away with a huff. Deathbringer noticed the look on her face as he said, "I know. But I was trying to relieve some of the tension."

Glory glanced back to the Nightwing as he sat down. She turned her head to him and said, "Well, it may have been a little unexpected, but it wasn't unwelcomed."

Deathbringer looked to her as the Rainwing gave him a small smile. He smiled in return as he asked, "So that dispute, that was really something, huh?"

Glory scoffed as she said, "Sure if, that something wasn't truly stupid."

"I will agree that the reason was stupid." Deathbringer said as he walked over and sat down next to her. With a nudge from his wing tip he said, "But I and everyone else knows that you handled it well."

"Thanks." Glory said with a chuckle. Deathbringer then asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Hmm?" The Queen of the Rainwings thought as she thought to herself. Then with a shrug she admitted, "I don't really know."

"You could go and boss around the subjects from either tribe." Deathbringer suggested with a smirk. But with her own she shook her head and said, "Na, that would be more of Tsunami's department."

Both Glory and Deathbringer laughed at this before Deathbringer stopped. Glory still laughed as Deathbringer inched closer, and when she had finally stopped laughing he planted his draconian lips against hers. The action had caught Glory completely off guard as she quickly backed away. Her joyous face turned into a snarling scowl as she questioned, "Why did you do that?! I didn't say you could do that."

"Hm." Deathbringer said with a shrug before telling her, "I thought the moment just called for it."

"That doesn't really give you the right to go and kiss someone, you moon-kissing idiot." Glory retorted. Deathbringer saw that he had really upset her as she turned away from him and walked to the other side of the platform, though it wasn't all that big. Sighing he said, "Look, I'm sorry that I did for what I did. It was completely unnecessary and immature of me to do that."

Glory though still upset, let her anger subside before admitting, "Well, to be honest…" She looked back at him and said, "It wasn't the worst thing that you could have done to me."

"Really?" Deathbringer asked. Glory nodded and said, "No, the worst thing that you've ever tried to do to me was trying to kill me and my friends."

"Yeah." Deathbringer lightly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his talons. Then he asked, "So are we good?"

"We're good." Glory said as she turned and walked back over to him. But when she was standing a few inches from him, she grabbed him by his left ear flap, pulled his head down a little and warned, "But pull something like that again and I guarantee that you won't like the punishment."

"U-Understood." The Nightwing said as he winced from the pain. With a satisfied smirk she let him go. Deathbringer shook his head from it before looking her in the eyes. Glory then said, "Besides, I might prefer it like this."

Before Deathbringer could ask what she was meaning she slowly reached both of her front talons forward and held the sides of his face. Then she gently leaned in for another kiss. Deathbringer didn't struggle against his friend/queen's grip as he then slithered his tail around to Glory's and intertwined them together. The Rainwing and Nightwing remained that way for a moment more before parting. Deathbringer looked at her as she closed her eyes.

"That was…" Glory started to say. But Deathbringer beat her to the punch and said, "nice."

"It really was." She admitted. Deathbringer untangled his tail from hers. Glory then let out a tired yawn. Knowing what this meant, Deathbringer said, "It is practically Sun Time. Why don't you get some rest? I can watch over you."

"And leave everything in your care?" Glory jokingly asked. Deathbringer bowed his head, "I will wake you should something happen. I promise."

"Okay then." Glory said as she laid stretched out on the platform. She was starting to close her eyes as Deathbringer turned away to keep watch. But before she closed them, her head shot up and said, "Deathbringer?"

"Hmm." The Nightwing assassin said as he glanced back. With a smile she said, "Thanks."

Deathbringer nodded before returning his gaze for potential dangers. Glory then laid her head back down and closed her eyes to rest for the next challenges of a queen.

x

Author's Note: And with that my third Wings of Fire moment story is complete. There are two more from the original five books and I hope to make them just as good. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
